The prior art discloses components for vehicle seats made of fiber composite materials, said components being constructed from individual woven fabric layers, which consist of fibrous material, and from a matrix material surrounding the fibrous material, and therefore the woven fabric layers are embedded in the matrix material. These components are also referred to as composite components. The production can be carried out, for example, in the form of a manual laminate or in the form of a non automated resin transfer molding process (RTM). The outer edges of the individual woven fabric layers do not always end flush here with the component edge for tolerance reasons, and therefore the component edge of the composite component has to be trimmed peripherally in a final complicated production step in order to produce a smooth and continuous contour profile.
The use of composite components as back rests for vehicle seats is more cost-intensive in comparison to conventional steel plate back rests because of the complicated production method, in particular also due to the trimming of the outer back rest contour.
DE 20 2007 018487 U1 discloses a bicycle rim, wherein the bicycle rim comprises a rim well, a rim base and rim flanks connecting the rim well and the rim base, and also rim flanges. The rim has a first multilayered laminate band which consists of a first number of strips of a first shape and of a first width and of a first length, and of a second number of strips of a second shape, which differs from the first shape. Separate flange bands which consist of unidirectional reinforcing fibers which are surrounded by a woven fabric tube or a woven fabric layer serve for shaping inwardly protruding parts of the rim flanges. The radially outer component contour of the rim is formed by the laminate bands. Material protruding radially over a basic mold for producing the rim is cut off.